heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Primitives
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 5' 7" | AvgWeight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Fingers have opposable thumbs. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Due to the low number of Inhumans, the race artificially created a slave-labor force of Alpha Primitives, sterile beings of great strength but limited intelligence. The species reproduces (or rather, is produced) exclusively by cloning. | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #47 | HistoryText = Alpha Primitives were created four thousand years ago by Inhuman geneticist Avadar, who had convinced the governing Geneticist Council of the need of a race of sub-human servants to free their species, Inhumans, of any physical work. Thus, Avadar reasoned, all the species could search for knowledge and illumination. In only a decade, the first five hundred Alpha Primitives were created. They began providing support to the city of Attilan in manufacturing, plumbing, drainage, food processing and more. They worked for eighteen hours a day, sleeping the other six, and having no need for culture or leisure. They understood human language in a similar way a six-year-old Human child would. They had a life expectancy of forty-two years. Being non-sexual beings, their only chance for reproduction is through cloning. Due to this, all the Alpha Primitives are exactly equal. Since then, and for all the successive millennia, the Alpha Primitives have been working without any complaint. Occasionally, some unethical Inhumans have performed illegal experiments on them, specially on the field of genetics. Recently, Maximus performed an experiment including three Alpha Primitives and a great amount of mutagenic Terrigen Mist. They become energy globes with a collective consciousness, known as the Trikon. The Trykon helped Maximus with his plan to get the crown of his brother, Black Bolt, and then in exiling the rest of the Royal Family of Inhumans. However, these beings were eventually defeated and banished to the Negative Zone. Maximus performed a second experiment with Alpha Primitives: using a device to siphon psychic energy, he attempted to give life to a synthetic giant body. The psychic energy Maximus harnessed was formed from the guilt modern Inhumans felt for having a slave species. The giant humanoid would become Omega, the Ultimate Alpha. However, the Inhumans decided to end their "open war" against their own rebel workers, and Omega became lifeless again. Due to the "Omega Incident", the Inhumans decided to free the Alpha Primitives from service so that they could live as they wish on the sub-city under Attilan. Alpha Primitives were completely unfamiliar with leisure and freedom, and most of them continued with their previous task. Some Inhuman missionaries have gone to Alpha Primitive ghettos to instruct them. Currently the cloning of Alpha Primitives is strictly forbidden, which is reducing their number faster than many would have believed. As the Alpha Primitives are or have been a slave species for the Inhumans, the United Nations has repeatedly rejected the admission of Attilan to their member states. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = An Alpha Primitive can lift (press) 1134 pounds (453.6 kg) | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Slave species to the Inhumans | TechnologyLevel = Users of Inhuman technology, but cannot reproduce it by themselves. | CulturalTraits = Obedient, but simple, can only deal with one order at a time. | Representatives = Omega (Maximus' Android), Trikon, Alphan, RN-62, TX-12, a great amount of representatives who have no name. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Wikipedia contributors, "Alpha Primitive," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alpha_Primitive&oldid=94927989 (accessed December 26, 2006). }} Category:Genetically Engineered